Current data management systems for storing incoming data streams typically interface to at least one internal hard drive through a SATA (Serial AT Attachment) or a SAS (Serial Attached SCSI) connection. Typically, due to the large capacity and data throughput requirements, the hard drives employed in these systems are high capacity mechanical hard disk drives (HDD). As a result, current technology for capturing multiple incoming data streams limits the life cycle of HDD and their MTBF (Mean Time Between Failures) and requires constant repairs because the HDDs are prone to wear out or break due to the 24/7 high demands of the video recording system. Further, the incoming data is typically stored in a random access manner negatively affecting data recording speed and creates substantial fragmentation on the HDDs which further limits the speed that data can be recorded. Thus, there is a need for an inexpensive and robust data management process which can increase the life cycle, reliability of the data (via redundant buffers) and the amount of data and number of separate streams the equipment employed can process at the same time.